


Chased

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts, A witch on the run from the Callows.





	Chased

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Chased  
**

**by alloy**

Her heart raced beneath her breast, she had, in a manner uncharacteristic for a Ravenclaw, gone to far in her harassment of the powers that be. 

The disappearance of her sister had emboldened her, though the Callows, it seemed, knew less of her whereabouts than Padma did.  
  
Now they chased her, and she using every wit, every ounce of knowledge gleaned in 6 years of living in this castle.  
  
There was, around next turn, a long passageway. Traversing it would leave her vulnerable should her pursuers be closer than she hoped, but after that an alcove offered respite. She ran the passage at full sprint ignoring the pain in her side and the rasping in her lungs and ducked quickly into her hideaway. desperately she tried to calm her breathing, lest she be heard.  
  
Suddenly a hand covered her mouth, an arm snaked around her stomach and she found herself being drawn into a dark secret passage.  
  
"Make no noise." a voice warned, taking his hand away.  
  
Outside the Callows came cursing and muttering and went as she held breath.    
  
When they were gone Padma turned in the darkness reaching she grasped her rescuers shaggy black hair pulling his face down to reward him with a deep and longing kiss.  
  
Neville tensed ready to pull away, when Pavarti's voice came from behind him.   
  
"Relax Neville. My sister and I share everything."

Fin 


End file.
